The Sandlot
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Nine boys have the summer of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

**A/N: **I don't not know the characters, and I don't own the story.

Chapter One: Remembering the First Summer

In an empty stadium, a lone, two tailed fox-like figure walked to the pressroom. He approached the door and unlocked it. He entered the pressroom and looked at the many pictures of the famous baseball players of the times. One picture was black and white and was of a young man with spiky black with a well-built body.

"_There is one all-time greatest moment in the history of sports, and it happened in the 1932 World Series. The story goes that in the bottom of the ninth inning with two out, a full count and the tying run on base, Son Goku raised his arm and pointed to the center field bleachers. No one believed it because nobody had ever done it before. But the Son was calling his shot. On the next pitch, the Super Saiyan hit a towering 400-foot home run. And even although he'd been a hero before that, that's pretty much how he became a legend."_

The fox drank his coffee and looked at a picture of nine boys wearing shorts and baseball gloves. On the left, there was a blue hedgehog, wearing a pair of jean, a blue plaid over shirt, and red and white shoes. To the right of the hedgehog was a boy with black hair that was tied in a ponytail wearing a red jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Next to the black haired boy were two boys with brown hair. One boy had short hair, and wore a white over shirt, blue jeans, a bear claw necklace, orange headphones, and sandals. The other had long hair, wore a white Indian cape, red star earrings, and sandals. Next to the boys was an orange fox with blue eyes and two tails. Next to the fox was a raccoon wearing a blue cap that was too big for him and a blue shirt and jeans. Next to the raccoon was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a black shirt, blue and orange pants, and blue shoes that in the front looked like sandals. He also wore a catcher's mask. Next to the blonde boy was another boy with blue eyes, lavender hair, wearing a blue jacket, and white under shirt, blue jeans and, yellow boots. Next to the lavender haired boy and at the end of the picture was a red-orange bandicoot wearing blue jeans and red shoes.

"Thirty years later, a kid named Sonic the Hedgehog became a neighborhood legend. It was in the greatest summer of my life when he taught me how to play baseball, and he became my best friend. And he got me out of the biggest pickle I'd ever be in."

The fox remembered the time when he saw eight of the nine boys played baseball. The batter was the blue hedgehog. The pitch came, and the blue hedgehog hit it. He ran through the first, second, and third plates. By the time he was heading for home plate, the catcher caught the ball, which forced the batter to return to third base. The catcher threw the ball to the third baseman, causing the hedgehog to be stuck between home and third base. Some of the hedgehog's friends, whom were at the benches, saw that their friend was in a jam.

"We gotta help him!" A blonde boy said, and the others followed him to third base.

The seven boys yelled and hollered at the third base man, so they could distract him. The hedgehog was trapped. When the catcher threw the ball to the third base, the batter went to the home plate and made it.

"Yeah!" The blonde yelled, feeling great that his team won the game.

Then, the school bell rang, announcing the end of the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: The New Kid

* * *

Later that day, the eight boys were walking down the street. One by one, the boys returned to their homes. The blue hedgehog told the others that they were to meet up at nine o'clock the next day.

Meanwhile, a small, yellow, two-tailed fox was carrying a box when he saw the blonde haired boy and the blue hedgehog walking up the street.

"Remember, at nine o'clock." The hedgehog said to the blonde.

"Right!" The blonde boy said before turning a house.

The fox looked at the two friends as he held the box in his arms.

"I move to the neighborhood two weeks before school let out. It was the same summer that Dodger Yamcha would break the stolen bases record. So, with something that incredible going on, it should've started off with loads of great happening to me."

The fox looked on until the hedgehog looked at the fox's direction. The fox waved and the hedgehog waved back before he went to his house.

"But it didn't. I was from another state, and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. It was a lousy way to end the fifth grade, 'cause I have zip time to make friends before summer. And that's about where it all started.

* * *

Later that night, the two-tailed fox was wearing blue pajamas and walking to his bedroom when he heard something.

"Krillin." The fox said as he looked at the door.

The fox cracked the door a little bit and looked inside and saw a little man putting up all sorts of baseball stuff.

"My real dad died when I was just a little kid. My mom had married Krillin about a year before we moved to the Valley. At the time, he and I were still getting used to each other."

"Um, Dad, I mean Krillin?"

"Yeah." The bald man said.

"Can you teach me how to play baseball?" The fox asked nervously.

Without looking, Krillin answered, "Sure."

"Thanks." The fox said, but the bald man was back to the baseball items.

The fox was about to leave the room, when an object caught his eye: a baseball with a name on it.

"_Son Go? That's a strange name." _The child thought to himself before leaving the room.

Unbeknownst to the fox, the name on the baseball was 'Son Goku.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Three: The Sandlot Kids

The next day, the two-tailed fox, wearing a pair of shorts, and a tan cap with a fish on it, ran out of his house and ran down the street, through half of the town until his was there: the Sandlot.

_"I'd once followed them to the Sandlot after school. I'd never seen anything like it. It was like their own baseball kingdom or something. It was the greatest place I'd ever seen anyway, and they were good, real good. And all I had was a plastic toy mitt that my grandmother gave me for my sixth birthday."_

The fox watched the players as the played. The hedgehog threw up the ball into the air and hit it with the bat. The ball flew to a long, brown haired boy on first base, who then threw it to the bandicoot on second base, who then threw it to the lavender haired boy on pitcher's mount.

"Wow!" The fox exclaimed as he walked to left field.

The pitcher threw the ball to the blonde boy, who was the catcher. The catcher said, "Good catch!"

_"When I finally got out there to try and make friends, I learned that they didn't keep score, chose sides, or stopped playing the game. Everyday they'd pick up where they were the day before, like an endless dream game. They were a player short of a whole team, so I thought that I could be the ninth player and take up some space, even though I didn't know how to play, but if I knew what was gonna happen, I probably won't have gone."_

The fox stood in left field when he heard a strange noise behind him. He turned around and saw a giant wall and the noise seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

Meanwhile, the hedgehog hit the ball again, but the hit was too strong that time. The blonde boy saw the fox in left field and yelled out, "LOOK OUT!"

The fox turned around and looked up. He saw the ball coming and tried to catch it. He missed and fell to the ground with a yell. All of the players, except the hedgehog, laughed at the poor two-tailed fox.

The fox dusted himself off and yelled out, "I'll get it!" But as soon as he started to search for the ball, he said to himself, "Don't mess up! Don't mess up!"

The other boys had stopped laughing and started to wait for the fox to get the ball. The raccoon in right field yelled to the fox, "WE ARE WAITING!"

The fox looked around and found the ball. As he reach for it, the growling from the metal fence grew loud once again. The fox grabbed the ball and ran off to the position he was when he missed ball before he found out about what kind of creature was behind the fence.

"HURRY UP!" A black haired boy yelled from shortstop with the brown haired boy from center field yelled in agreement, "THROW IT!"

The fox, who was under pressure, threw the ball, but it went a few feet! It was not even halfway near the bandicoot on second base.

At the sight of the pathetic throw, the seven players, whom laughed at him earlier, laughed even harder and louder this time. Some were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground.

Embarrassed and humiliated, the two tailed fox said, "My life's over." And started to leave the Sandlot.

As the fox left, the hedgehog watched him as his teammates were still laughing. He had a feeling about the fox, but he did not know what it was.

_"If it weren't for Sonic, I would've made no friends that summer, because the others thought I was a lost cause. Even before we became friends Sonic and I were connected, especially for the one moment later that summer when I'd get into the biggest pickle any of us had ever seen."_

Later that night, the fox in his blue pajamas placed a small metal ball in a Richter's set tower. The ball went up and down and all round the tower until it landed on a catapult.

"Tails?" The voice of a female spoke from the door.

"Wait, Mom!"

But it was too late. Tails' mother, a blue vixen, entered the room at the same time the catapult launched the ball, which flew and hit her on the forehead.

"Ow!" The vixen exclaimed in pain, as her hand touched the area the ball it.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Tails said loudly.

"Don't worry." The mother said as she sat on the bed, "Had you made any friends yet?"

"No, ma'am." The young fox admitted sadly, "They think I'm just an egghead."

"And you're going to be just an egghead if you keep thinking that way." The vixen responded, "You're very smart, and I'm proud of that, but you need to be in the fresh air and not in your room, like the last two summers. I want to rip the knees of your pants, climb trees, and hop fences! Get into trouble, for crying out loud! Not too much, mind you. Now, how many mothers say that to their children?"

"You would be the first I've heard about." Tails answered with a laugh.

"I want you to make friends this summer, and I mean lots of them." The mother said before leaving her son's room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Four: A Game of Catch

Krillin was in the kitchen, looking over some bills when Tails entered the room. Krystal was behind the two-tailed fox, trying to convince the fox to speak to the man. Tails was hesitating to do this, but he finally asked.

"Can you teach me to play "Catch?"

"I would, but I got bills to pay." The bald man answered, very regretful about his answer.

"That's okay." Tails said, relieved at Krillin's answer and was about to leave when his mother stopped him.

"Krillin, why don't you play a bit?" Krystal asked sweetly.

"I have to pay the bills!" Krillin answered quickly.

"Would it hard to spend half an hour playing a bit?" The blue vixen asked.

The man, seeing that he was going to lose, said, "Let me get my glove."

* * *

Outside, Krillin and Tails each were wearing a glove, and Krillin had the ball.

"Okay, this is how you play "Catch." Krillin told Tails.

"Okay." Tails answered indifferently.

"Just move your glove to catch the ball." Krillin continued.

"Okay."

"Here." The man said, throwing the ball to the fox, who was not quick enough to catch the ball.

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

The two-tailed fox ran and grabbed the ball and ran back to the spot he was at earlier.

"Okay, now throw it." Krillin said.

Tails did what he was told, but the throw was pathetic. Krillin shrugged his shoulders and picked up the ball.

"Let's try that again." The man announced before throwing the ball again.

Tails failed to catch the ball again and went to get the ball, but this time the fox gave the ball to Krillin.

"Okay." The man said rather confused, "Try throwing it next time."

"Okay!" The fox answered.

Then, the man threw a curve ball, which landed on the ball's glove, which was in front of his eye.

"Tails!" Krillin exclaimed seeing the fox on the ground, holding his eye.

The man ran, helped Tails up to his feet, and led him into the house. Once in the house, Krystal saw Tails and exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"Curve ball to the eye!" Krillin answered as he led Tails to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, the man grabbed a steak that Krystal was about to use for dinner and put it on the fox's eye.

"Krillin!" The vixen exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's too reduce the swelling." The man said to Krystal. Then, he turned to Tails, "Sorry about that, but you got to watch for those curve balls."


	5. Chapter 5

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five: Meeting the Team

In the next morning, Tails sat outside with his blackened eye and his blasted glove, when Sonic came up to him.

"Hey." The hedgehog greeted.

"Hi." The fox responded, shocked at the hedgehog's approach.

"You wanna play?"

"Sure, but my glove is busted."

Sonic grabbed threw a leather glove at the two-tailed fox, who caught it.

"Now you do." The hedgehog said.

"Wait a sec." Tails said, and went to the door and yelled, "Mom! I'm gonna be gone for a while!"

"Come on!" Sonic yelled to Tails, who followed him.

* * *

Outside a store, the seven friends and teammates of Sonic were waiting for the hedgehog, when the blonde boy folded his arms and asked whom he was imitating.

"A dork?" The raccoon joked, causing laughter from his friends with the exception of the blonde boy, who just frowned.

"No, I'm the Super Sayian!"

"Who's that?"

The group turned to the asker, which was Tails, who had just arrived with Sonic.

"What?!" The blonde boy asked, shocked at the fox's question.

_"I had no idea who they were talking about, but I wasn't going to tell then that, so I lied to save my skin."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you said the 'Super Rayman.'" Tails said.

"That limbless loser!?" The boy asked in shock.

"Yeah, sorry."

The others stared at the two-tailed fox, when Sonic broke the silence.

"Okay, Tails. These are the guys." Sonic announced, "Ranma Saotome, Trunks, Yoh and Zeke Asakura, Sly Cooper, Crash Bandicoot, and Naruto Uzumaki."

As he announced the names, the boy, whose name was called, spat to the ground, glaring at the frightened fox.

"Guys, this is Tails." Sonic introduced the fox, who said, "Hi."

The baseball players continued to glare at the two-tailed fox.

"Come on! Let's go to the sandlot!" Sonic announced, which the boys, including Tails, followed.

* * *

At the sandlot, Soinc's teammates were asking the hedgehog why he allowed Tails to play with them.

"Why?!" The blonde boy, Naruto, demanded to know.

"Because with him, we make a full team." Sonic answered.

The others complained at the answer.

"Come on, Sonic!" Sly the raccoon said, "He's a weenie!"

"Yeah." Ranma agreed.

Sonic grew tired of the teammates' protests and said, "Base up, you blockheads!"

The others did what they were told to do, while Sonic walked to Tails.

"Hey, Tails!"

"Hi, Sonic."

"Hey, you take left center filed." Sonic said to the fox.

"Okay. Where's it at?"

"Do you remember where you were at the last time?"

"Yes." Tails answered.

"That's where you go." Sonic replied.

"Thanks!" The fox said before running to the part of the field.

The boys took their places and the game began!

"Crash, throw it to first base!" Sonic shouted to the bandicoot on second base.

"K!" Crash answered loudly.

Sonic threw the ball in the air and hit it. The ball flew into the glove of the second baseman. Crash threw the ball to Zeke, a boy with long brown hair, who caught it and threw the ball to Trunks, the pitcher, who threw it to the catcher, Naruto.

"Wow!" Tails said, amazed at the teamwork the other boys had with each other.

Naruto gave the ball to Sonic, who shouted out the next play.

"Tails, throw it to second base!"

"Okay!" Tails answered, trying to be ready to catch the ball.

Sonic repeated his action, and the ball flew to Tails, who repeated the miss he did the other day. The others just groaned at seeing for the second time the same action.

"We tried to warn ya." Sly, who stood at right field, said, disappointed at the Sonic's idea of letting Tails play.

Tails looked for the ball around and found it at the same place as last time, but he heard a noise, but it was louder.

"Time to leave."

The fox ran until he reached Crash, who was very confused. The others were in disbelief: a baseball player, or a wanna-be, just gave a ball with out throwing it. Sonic saw the strange action and ran to Tails, who was trying to leave.

"Hey, Tails!" The hedgehog called out, grabbing the fox's attention.

"Sonic, thanks for inviting me, but I think I should leave." The two-tailed two said.

"You think too much." Sonic said, "Bet you make straight A's."

"Yeah." Tails said before he started rumbling about how he got an A that he thought should be a B.

"Stop." Sonic said, "You're thinking way too much."

"What do you mean?" The fox asked, not understanding what Sonic meant.

"If you hadn't been thinking so much, you would've caught the ball." The hedgehog answered.

"But the last time I caught a ball, I also ended up with a black eye." Tails admitted.

"And I'm guessing it's the shiner that's on your face now." Sonic said.

The two-tailed fox hanged his head in shame.

"I'm guessing you could be good." The blue hedgehog said, causing the fox to raise his head in curiosity.

"Tails, just keep your glove in the air, I'll take care of the rest." Sonic said as he started to run off.

"Hey! What about throwing?" Tails asked, "I'm no good at it."

Sonic returned to Tails and asked, "Had a paper route?"

"Helped a paperboy once."

"Thrown any of them?" The hedgehog asked.

"Yes." The fox answered.

"It's like that." Sonic said, running off to the home plate.

"It's about time, Sonic!" Trunks yelled, "My clothes are going out of style!"

"They already are, Trunks!" Naruto yelled at the lavender haired boy.

"Shut up, Naruto!" The pitcher responded loudly.

Sonic reached the home plate and yelled, "Tails, throw it to second base!"

The boys groaned and complained about Sonic's repeated announcement, while Tails prepared to catch the ball.

Sonic threw and hit the ball for the third time. The ball flew straight to Tails, while the boys assumed that Tails was going to fail again.

"Please catch it." Tails chanted, hoping to catch the ball as the flying object flew a one-way course…to his glove.

"What?!" The fox asked upon seeing the ball in his glove.

The others, with the exception of Sonic, were in disbelief. Their mouths were wide open from shock. Even Sly rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not seeing things that were not there. But the ball was in Tails' glove for all to see.

"I better throw it." The two-tailed fox said to himself.

The fox threw the ball, just like how he threw a newspaper, and the ball sailed to the glove of Crash Bandicoot, who was fairly surprised at the sudden change in the two-tailed fox.

"Let's play some ball!" The bandicoot announced before throwing the ball to Trunks.

The others agreed to the idea, which from their point of view, they have been wanting for a while.

Tails was happy about being accepted by Sonic's teammates but he still has a bad feeling about whatever lives behind the metal fence that he stood in front of.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Tails!" Naruto said before leaving Tails and Sonic. The others had already returned to their homes by this time.

Tails had reached his house when he tried to return Sonic's glove.

"Nah, you keep it." The blue hedgehog said, causing Tails to smile.

"Thanks!"

The fox dashed off to his house before Sonic verbally stopped him.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" Tails asked his new friend.

"Be at the sandlot by eight in the morning, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Tails agreed.

The fox ran into his home, excited about telling his mother about the good day he had.

* * *

Later that night, Tails was ready for bed, but he was writing down a list to research later.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Six: The Beast.

A few days later, Naruto was at bat with Sonic taking his place as the catcher.

"Here comes Long-Ball Uzumaki!" The blonde boy announced

Then, he posed and pointed at the house behind the fence that Tails was standing in front of, and the boys, except Tails and Sonic, started laughing.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled at the boys, while a fastball flew passed him. The blonde swung, but it was too late. In fury, Naruto yelled at Trunks.

"Hey! You that pitching!?"

Trunks gave a hearty, yet insulting, laugh at Naruto, while Sly yelled from right center field, "Give Naruto a bigger bat!"

"Gimme something to hit!" The blonde boy yelled at the lavender haired pitcher.

Trunks grinned mischievously and said, "All right, I dare you to hit my Big Bang!"

"You gonna get it!" Naruto hissed in extreme determination.

"Throw the guy a basketball!" Sly continued as the pitch was thrown.

Then, Naruto swung and hit the ball, which flew to the window of the house behind the metal fence. The boys groaned at the fact that the ball was gone, while Naruto did a little victory dance.

"That's how ya do it! Believe it!"

Then, he ran the diamond, since he earned the homerun.

"Naruto, you idiot! Now, we can't play anymore!" Sonic yelled as he threw his glove at the blonde boy.

The other boys started throwing their gloves at the happy home-runner as he made his way around the diamond.

Tails, however, was confused and decided to get the ball himself.

"I'll go get it!"

Then, the two-tailed fox started to climb the fence.

Naruto finished his homerun, while he saw Tails climbing the fence.

"NO!" Yelled the blonde boy as he ran to the fence.

The others saw what Naruto saw and yelled as well, following their friend.

Tails heard his teammates and saw them coming, which he became more confused. Then, he was pulled down to the ground and away from the fence.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" Sly demanded to know.

"I was thinking that I would get the ball back." Tails answered.

"You shouldn't have even thought of that idea!" Zeke yelled at the young fox.

Yoh, although concerned, asked Sonic, "Hey, Sonic, did you tell Tails about beast?"

The other looked at the hedgehog, who just grinned sheepishly and answered, "No."

Tails was still confused about the situation, when Ranma told Sonic to tell the fox about the thing that Yoh mentioned earlier.

"All right!" Sonic said, annoyed at his friend's pestering.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

Sonic turned to the fox and said, " Tails, go to the hole in the fence slowly."

"But…"

"Just go."

The fox, despite his fear of the unknown, went to the metal fence and peeked through the hole. He saw the baseball on the ground by itself for a few moments, when a giant paw grabbed at the ball. Then, a bark-like roar came to the fox's ears, causing the fox to crawl away very quickly. Then, he got up and ran to his teammates.

"Something got the ball! What was it!?" Tails asked, very frightened by the sight of the giant paw that grabbed the ball.

The boys looked at each other, and they thought and said the same thing.

"Campout."

* * *

Later that evening, Tails entered a tree house that Sonic told him about.

"Sorry, guys. My mom needed my help doing the dishes."

The boys started laughing at the two-tailed fox.

"Your mommy made you do the big bad dishes!" Trunks laughed out.

"This comes from the same boy whose mom named him 'Trunks.'" Sonic countered in Tails' defense.

That silenced the lavender haired boy quickly.

"Wanna s'more?" Naruto asked Tails.

Tails was confused by the question.

"Some more what?"

Naruto just stared at the fox before saying, "Let me show ya."

While Naruto showed Tails what a s'more was, Sly tried to quiet the others.

"Hey, shut up!"

The boys ignored the raccoon.

"I said, 'Shut up!'" The young raccoon almost yelled, "Do you want the beast to wake up?"

Then, the boys fell quiet. Sly cleared his throat before telling his tale.

"The story of the beast goes back before some of our parents were even born. When this man, who owned a junkyard, brought a new puppy from the dog pound to train it to stop thieves from stealing from the junkyard. The man fed the pup whole sides of beef, and the pup was grateful. Being on that diet made the pup big and mean, and it grew up to guard the junkyard with one thing on it's mind: Kill anyone that broke in. And that's what it did. It was so good at being it's job that people started calling about the missing thieves; the ones the beast had killed and eaten. That's right; the beast ate them, bone and all. The police told the owner that the beast must be retired and chained up so it wouldn't try to eat children. The owner asked the police chief how long was the beast was to be kept chained like a slave. The chief say, 'Forever.' Now, the beast waits under the house and in the yard, dreaming to chase and kill…again."

"That's why no one should hop that fence." Trunks said harshly to Tails.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "One kid hopped the fence, and no one has seen him again."

"That's not true!" Crash protested.

"It is!" Yoh agreed with the blonde boy, while Zeke said, "He was eaten."

"You guys are just trying to scare me, because I'm new!" Tails declared to the group.

"Oh, yeah?" Ranma asked, glared a grim look at Tails, "Then, poke your head out of the window and look down."

"Fine!" Tails said, "I will!"

The fox went to the window and saw something in the yard filled with lost toys and remains of junk.

"I've learned that over a hundred baseballs have flown over the fence and were never seen again, and I saw that it was true, because when I looked down into the yard, I didn't see a single ball."

The something ran towards the tree house and Tails. The fox screamed in fear and turned to the boys.

"It's down there!"

"You bet." Ranma said.

"Whatever goes over that fence, it stays there." Naruto said with a deep sigh of fear.

"And they become the property of the beast…" Sly added, "forever."


	7. Chapter 7

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Pool of the Fox and the Raccoon.

It was a few weeks later after the telling of the tale of the Beast, when Sly and Ranma exited out of the local store with sodas and a new baseball, when Sly saw a lovely, teenaged vixen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ranma asked the raccoon.

Sly said only one thing: "Camelita Fox."

Ranma looked and saw the vixen himself.

"Oh, boy! Not again."

Sly stared at the vixen as she passed by.

"Come on, Sly!" Ranma announced as he started dragging the raccoon.

"Hey!" Sly yelled at his teammate.

"The guys are waiting for us!" The black haired boy stated as the teammates ran off to the sandlot.

* * *

Once at the sandlot, Ranma and Sly went to the dugout, which was more like a shack, where the others teammates were sweating.

"Here're the drinks!" Ranma announced with Sly as they passed out the drinks.

"I'm sweating like pig here!" Naruto yelled out loud after gulping his drink, "It's too hot out here!"

"That's without the fur." Crash said before returning to his soda.

"Yeah." Sly agreed.

"Sly would agree due upon seeing Carmelita Fox earlier." Ranma added.

"Hey!" Sly exclaimed, while the others with the exception of Sonic and Tails laughed at the raccoon.

"Come on! Let's play!" Sonic said, seemingly unaffected by the heat.

"It's…too…hot!" Trunks said, wiping his brow.

Sonic was upset, but knew the others would not agree with him.

"All right! What do you guys want to do?"

The teammates, except Tails, who was confused, were laughing and grinning mischievously.

"Pool honeys!"

* * *

"_Sonic would had played baseball through any kind of weather, but going to the pool was the best alterative to baseball that he tolerated the best. We all claimed to have read 'gentlemen entertainment' magazines, which we lied about, because if we read one, we would have wet our pants." _

"Cannonball!" Naruto yelled before jumping into the pool, splashing three sunbathing girls with pool water, and swimming with his friends.

_But the real reason we go to the pool was Carmelita Fox, the lifeguard."_

Then, Sly looked at the lifeguard's post and saw the vixen that he saw earlier in a red swimsuit and putting lotion on her body. Soon, the raccoon's teammates saw the fox.

"She doesn't know what's she doing." Zeke said.

"Yeah." Yoh agreed.

"Yeah, she does." Sonic said.

"I've been coming here ever since I've become an adult." Sly said, "And every summer, she's there, lotioning her body."

"_Then, Sly Cooper did the most desperate thing any of us ever did"._

The raccoon swam to the edge of the pool and got out and went to the diving board, which was at the same end of the pool as the lifeguard post was.

"What's that crazy coon up to?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto said.

"That's the deep end, and Sly can't swim!" Crash added.

The raccoon inched onto the diving board and inched to the end of the board, then he turned to the lifeguard and waved at her. Carmelita, seeing the raccoon wave at her, waved back out of being polite. Sly grinned, took a deep breath and jumped into the deep end of the poll.

"SLY!" The eight young males yelled as they swam out of the pool.

The vixen saw the raccoon's friends splashing after the raccoon jumped into the deep end of the pool. Without another thought, she went off the post and jumped into the pool after the now-drowning raccoon. A few tense moments later, the lifeguard emerged from the raccoon. Once out of the pool, the raccoon's very worried friends surrounded the fox.

"Sly, are you okay?" Tails yelled over the chorus of his teammates.

"Back up!" Carmelita yelled at the males before performing CPR on the raccoon.

"Sly, please make it!" Trunks cried.

"Come on, Sly!" Naruto yelled.

"He doesn't look good." Zeke worried.

"Yeah, but we have to try to help him!" Yoh said to his brother.

"Sonic, is he…?" Tails asked the hedgehog.

"I don't know." Sonic answered.

"Wake up!" Ranma shouted at the raccoon.

Carmelita was checking for a heartbeat, when Crash said something strange for a life or death situation.

"He looks like a fish."

Sly opened an eye and grinned for a second, confusing his friends. Then, the raccoon closed his eye and his grin disappeared. Carmelita returned her lips to Sly's and with a quick hand to the lifeguard's head, Sly Cooper kissed Carmelita Fox.

"OH NO!" Crash yelled, and on that announcement, the eight teammates (Tails was dragged by Sonic) ran out of the pool area for their very lives, if not for their safety, because the last guy, who had kiss Carmelita, had been in very serious and very deep trouble.

"You little PERVERT!" The vixen roared in a strong fury.

Then, the furious fox picked up the grinning raccoon and dragged him and threw him out of the pool area.

"STAY OUT!" The vixen yelled at the raccoon before returning to her post.

By the time Sly retrieved his clothes, the teammates were already dressed in their clothes.

"What were you thinking?!" Naruto yelled at the raccoon.

"Don't worry about it; I've been planning for years." Sly replied.

"Hear that?" Ranma announced, "Sly's been planning to kiss Carmelita Fox for years!"

"Hey!" Sly whined.

The teammates laughed at the raccoon.

"_Sly did something low and sneaky, if not really cool. The rest would've done it, but Sly did; he had kissed a woman long and good. Carmelita would have beaten the raccoon senseless, but we wouldn't have blamed her. Since then, Sly would wave at the lifeguard, and she, looking at him from her post, would wave back and smiled." _

Sly looked at the pool one more time and saw Carmelita waving at him. The raccoon waved back before leaving with his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Night and Day Games.

A few weeks later, Tails was at home when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" The fox asked himself as he answered the door.

Tails opened the door and saw Sonic.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?"

"There's a night game! Come on!" The blue hedgehog announced.

"Okay!" Tails answered.

Sonic left, and Tails yelled to his mother.

"Mom, I'll be gone for a little while!"

"Be back as soon the fireworks are over!" Tails' mother responded.

"Okay!"

The two-tailed fox ran out of the house to the sandlot.

"Hi, Naruto!" Tails greeted the blonde haired boy, who had a platter of food in his arms.

Tails reached the sandlot and started playing with the others. There were times that someone from the team would stop playing and look at the fireworks.

"_There was one night game in the year, because of the fireworks, which mad us feel like we were in a giant stadium. But all of us would stop playing to watch the fireworks, and Sonic would call us back to reality. To us, baseball's a game, but to Sonic Hedgehog, it's life."_

"GUYS!" Sonic shouted, bringing the others back to the game.

* * *

The next day, the team was playing baseball, when Naruto noticed something coming to the sandlot.

"OH NO!" The boy yelled, getting the attention of his teammates.

The team went to the edge of the sandlot and met up with another team.

_"Len Tao, Neji Hyuga, Mousse, Tatewaki Kuno, Jet Hawk, Storm Albatross, and Kiba Inuzuka form the team that my team rivaled."_

The leader, a small boy with yellow eyes glared at the team.

"Looks like you're still playing with the rejects, eh, Sonic?"

"Shut up, Tao!" The blue hedgehog roared at the boy.

"Not my fault that your teammates shouldn't be allowed to put up a baseball!" Tao egged on.

"What was that!?" Naruto yelled.

"Besides Hedgehog, you dorks are a disgrace to the game of baseball!" The green hawk announced with a mocking grin.

"We can take you on!" Ranma yelled.

"We own a real diamond, Saotome." A boy with thick glasses and long black hair laughed.

"You're not even worthy of licking the dirt off of our shoes." Another boy with blue eyes announced.

"Doesn't Hyuga have it mixed up, and it's really the other way around?" Hao said with a grin, giving a high-five to Yoh.

"That not true!" The gray albatross yelled.

"Then, let's settle this!" Crash announced.

"Good idea, Bandicoot!" A shaggy boy with red marks on his face agreed.

"You lesser boys shall fell defeat!" A blonde boy announced.

"Shut up, Kuno." Tao told the confident boy.

"Scared, Tao?" Trunks asked mockingly.

"Tomorrow, on our field, we'll see who's the best." Tao announced.

"You bet!" Tails announced, being caught up with the excitement.

"Move out!" Tao yelled to his teammates, seemingly ignoring the two-tailed fox.

The rival team left, and Tails, although excited to play his first real game of baseball, was confused about the team.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled out to the fox.

"Yeah?"

"Over here." The hedgehog said.

Tails obeyed, and before he could ask a question, Sonic spoke.

"Those guys are the biggest jerks in town, due to the fact that they play on a diamond field. But they are still the real losers."

Tails felt good about the next day.

* * *

The next day, Tails and his teammates were playing at the other team's diamond. On a coin toss, Tao's team went first. Naruto grinned very mischievously as he took his position as the catcher.

The first to bat was Storm Albatross.

"Hi." Naruto said, being nice as the big bird prepared to swing.

"Hi." The bird greeted back, and the ball flew pass Albatross and into the blonde boy's hand.

"Strike one!" The catcher grinned.

* * *

The next batter was Kiba Inuzuka, the boy with the red marks on his face.

"If I had a dog that looked like you, I wound shave it's butt and teach it to walk backwards." Naruto casually said, enraging Inuzuka so badly that he missed the ball for the third time.

* * *

The final batter was Len Tao, and Naruto knew how to push Tao's buttons.

"Is that your sister out on the field naked?" Naruto asked.

Tao missed the ball for the second time and started yelling at Naruto.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!"

"Hey!" Naruto defended himself, "Just trying to have a conversation! Yeesh! So, think that she'll go out with me!"

* * *

Then, it was the sandlot team's turn at bat. All nine players swung their bats and hit the ball. Most of the team managed to get to first or second base with several close calls. Then, Sonic went up to bat. The ball flew at him, and Sonic hit the ball, sending it out of the field, and getting a home run. The game was like that whenever it was the sandlot team's turn, defeating their rivals badly, if Naruto's taunting did not help.

* * *

"We beat the crap outta those guys, but we did one of the stupidest things we would ever do in our lives later that night."

At the fair, the boys were celebrated their victory over their rivals.

"I almost forgot something!" Crash announced.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

Crash pulled out a white bag from his back pocket and showed it to the others.

"I've been saving this for a good time." The bandicoot announced to his teammates.

The all of the other players, but Sonic, who was shaking his head out of annoyance, and Tails, who was confused by the whole thing, cheered.

"What is it?" Tails repeated Ranma's question.

Although the question was for Crash, Zeke and Yoh answered the two-tailed fox.

"It's chewing tobacco." Yoh said.

"Yeah, the pros chew this stuff." Zeke agreed.

"Maybe this is like he mistaken the Super Sayian for the Super Rayman!" Naruto guessed loudly, causing the group to laugh out loud.

Crash offered the chewing tobacco to the others, when Sly noticed Sonic walking away from the group.

"Hey, Sonic!" Sly yelled, grabbing the other teammates' attention as well as Sonic's, "Where are you going?"

"Out of trouble." Sonic answered as he walked away.

Trunks laughed at the hedgehog and said, "That guy doesn't chew anything that thinks it would ruin his baseball playing skills."

Tails told a bit of the chewing tobacco as he heard Ranma say something about the tobacco giving a lot of energy.

Then, Naruto made an announcement.

"Let's ride!"

The others agreed and ran to the nearest ride. The ride started slowly, the boys were excited. As the ride went faster and faster, the boys' yells of excitement was exchanged with groans of pain. Then, the boys on the ride started throwing up. The mixture of chewed tobacco and vomit hit some of the other riders, while some of the passers-by were hit. After the ride, most of the riders, including the boys, were covered in awful mixture.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Omen.

It had been a few days after the sandlot team's celebration and disaster at the fair, and all of the teammates that chewed tobacco were feeling better, although some of them were still pale from vomiting.

In those few days, the sandlot was attacked many times by Len Tao's team as an act of revenge to the nine friends that defeated them, but luck was on the sandlot's side, because Sonic and Crunch, Crash's older brother, defended it. Sonic cleared up whatever was left there, while Crunch looked out for Len and his teammates. By the day before the sandlot team regrouped, Crunch told each of the vandal teammates' parents, whom were outraged. The last thing Sonic and Crunch knew about the team was that Len was grounded for a month.

* * *

The next day, Krillin was wearing a business suit and carrying two suitcases to the car for a business trip.

Tails came out to see if he could help.

"Thanks, Tails, but there's nothing you can do here." The short man said.

"Okay." Tails said, somewhat disappointed.

"Hey!"

The fox turned to his stepfather and asked, "Yes, Dad…I mean Krillin."

"I do now of something you can do for me, Tails." Krillin said, causing the two-tailed fox to smile brightly.

"What is it!?" Tails asked.

"While I'm gone, you're man of the house." Krillin said.

"All right." The fox smiled, a little discouraged about the job, but he accepted it.

"Tails, you looked a little pale." Krillin pointed out.

"I'm all right." Tails said, trying not to bring concern into the conversation.

"Well, get some rest before your mom sees your face." Krillin laughed.

"Okay." Tails agreed.

Krystal came out and saw her son's face and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Tails said.

"Well, get some rest before you go out to play." The mother said.

"All right, Mom." The fox replied.

_

* * *

"After the fair, we got back together and promised to Sonic to stick to bubble gum. Once that was done, the nine of us went to the sandlot, unknowingly that I would get us into the biggest pickle any of us would get into, and it all started with an omen."_

Sonic was at bat while the others were at their usual places. It had been two strikes against him due to Trunks and his power pitches.

"Come on!" The blue hedgehog yelled at the lavender haired boy.

"Don't go crying if you strike out!" Trunks yelled back.

Then, Trunks threw a powerful curve ball, but Sonic hits it, sending it to the field and to Sly.

"I got it!" The young raccoon yelled as he caught the ball.

When Sly looked into his glove, he became shocked at what he saw: the twine that is inside the baseball.

"What's wrong?" Tails shouted to Sly.

"Sonic just knocked the guts out of the ball!" The raccoon yelled to the others.

"What!?" Naruto yelled out.

"You're lying!" Yoh and Zeke accused the raccoon.

"I'm not!" Sly responded to the twins.

"Over there! Look!" Tails yelled, pointing to a spot a few feet from where Sly stood.

"He's right!" Crash confirmed, "There's a white thing over there!"

"What?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"You're joking!" Trunks yelled before he went to where Tails was pointing.

The others followed the lavender haired boy.

"What!?" Trunks exclaimed as he saw the leather of the baseball in the grass.

Sly ran to the shocked boy and said, "Told ya so."

The others followed after and made a circle around the leather. They started praising Sonic, who was filled with guilt.

"That's amazing!" Crash said to Sonic.

"No, it's not!" The hedgehog said.

"come on!" Sly said, "Only a few guys in baseball history managed to knock the guts out of a baseball!"

"Does anyone have an extra baseball with them now?" Sonic asked the others.

Most of the teammates said a chorus of saying, 'no,' while Tails kept to himself.

"See, I just ruined the day for us, and it's before noon." Sonic pointed out.

"No, it's not over." Tails spoke out.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"You have ninety-nine cents lying around at your house?" Ranma joked and laughed, and Trunks joined in the laughter.

"No," The fox replied, "but I have a ball."

The statement shocked the team; Sonic was speechless, Trunks and Ranma stopped laughing due to the shock, and the others yelled at the two-tailed fox, "GO GET IT!"

Tails started running home to the baseball in his stepfather's trophy case.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Homerun and the Ball.

Tails had snuck into his house without his mother noticing him and entered his stepfather's trophy room.

"Well, so far so good."

With great stealth, the fox managed to grab the very first thing he saw: the signed baseball.

"I got it."

* * *

"I got it, guys!" Tails yelled to his teammates as he ran to the sandlot.

Sonic grinned as Tails tried to give him the ball.

"Hey! It's your ball, so it's your turn at bat."

"Really?" The fox asked excitedly.

"Yeah." The hedgehog replied, smiling at the fox.

Tails jumped for joy and ran to home plate.

"All right, Tails." Trunks yelled to the two-tailed fox.

"Here!" Tails yelled as he threw the ball to the pitcher.

"Good throw, Tails." Trunks said, "But you have got to get better to be a good pitcher!"

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, "Let's play ball!"

The members went to their places, although Sonic took Tails' place.

"Hey, Tails, your shoelaces are untied." Naruto said with a wicked grin on his face.

The fox looked down, and the ball whizzed by the fox.

"Strike one!" Naruto said, throwing the ball to Trunks.

"Very funny, Naruto." Tails said, getting ready to bat.

Trunks threw the ball again, but this time Tails hit it, sending it through the air.

"Whoa!" The fox exclaimed.

"Run!" Ranma yelled to the small fox.

The fox obeyed and ran to first base with Naruto yelling to the others, "I taught him everything!"

"No, you didn't!" Trunks yelled at the blonde boy over the cheering of the others, "Sonic taught him!"

"I got it!" Sonic yelled, hoping to keep the ball away from the metal wall, but it was in vain.

The ball sailed into the yard behind the metal fence, which Tails saw, while rounding second base, causing him to forget to go to third base.

"Tails! You go to third base!" Zeke yelled at the shocked fox, "Tails…"

"I think he's shocked by his first home run." Yoh said, concerned about Tails.

"Yeah." Crash agreed.

Sonic ran up to the fox and said to the team, "Who's the big bad batter now, guys?"

"Tails!" The team replied, praising the fox on his first home run.

Tails turned to the teammates and said, "We gotta get the ball back!"

The group just laughed at the idea.

"Right…" Sly said, laughing a little with the others.

Sonic said to the fox, "You're upset and feel like you ruined the day. Don't worry about it; we'll get another ball tomorrow."

"No!" Tails yelled, "That wasn't my ball!"

The team looked at the fox, and Sly asked, "What?"

"That ball wasn't mine." Tails confessed, "It was my stepfather's. But I need the ball back, or he's gonna kill me!"

"Okay!" Sly said, "What's so important about that ball?"

"He just said that!" Yoh said to Sly, who said, "Sorry!"

Tails continued to confess.

"It even had a name on it."

The team looked at the fox and each other as the fox talked.

"Son…Son Go…"

Each member of the team had widened eyes as they realized what name was on the baseball.

"SON GOKU!?"

Then, the boys nearly run over the two-tailed fox, running to the metal fence. Once there, most of the boys climbed the wall, while Naruto looked through the hole on the fence, seeing that the ball Tails sent over the fence was really signed by Son Goku.

"Oh, no!" The blonde boy whimpered as he watched the ball before a giant paw slammed itself onto the autographed baseball.

The boys screamed as they ran away from the metal fence and to Tails, who became very frightened due to the others' reactions. Once close enough to the fox, they confronted him.

"You're dead meat, Tails!" Yoh yelled.

"You mean that you stole a baseball that was signed by Son Goku from your step-dad, and you brought here and played with it?!" Zeke yelled as well to the fox.

Tails tried to tell his case.

"Yeah, but I was gonna give it back!"

"But it was signed by Son Goku!" Trunks yelled at Tails.

"The Super Sayian!" Naruto yelled as well.

"You mean that the Super Sayian and Son Goku are the same guy?" The fox asked, shocking the team.

"Tails," Sonic spoke out, "He was considered to be greater than a man, but less than a god. That ball, you gave to the beast, is worth more than your life."

Hearing this, Tails fell to his knees and said, "I don't feel good."

The teammates used their gloves to fan the fox to give him some air.

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Naruto asked the fox.

"You, me and Trunks are going to help Tails, since the three of us had the ball in our hands, and we didn't see it as a ball signed by Son Goku." Sonic said, pointing out the reason why the blonde boy should help.

"Good point." Naruto replied.

"I'll help." Yoh said, "I didn't get to hold the ball."

"Me too!" Zeke agreed.

"I want to hold the ball too." Sly said.

"It's our duty to get that ball out of the beast's lair." Crash announced to the group.

"But first," Sonic said, turning the fox, "Tails, when does your stepfather came home?"

"He's out of town for the week, but he can come back at any time." The two-tailed fox answered.

"You guys heard him. Look for bottles and cash them in for money to buy a baseball." Sonic announced.

The teammates scrambled out of the sandlot.

* * *

It had been an hour since the team went looking for bottles, and they met up at the baseball shop, where baseballs and items that promote the game are sold. Sonic took the money and bought a baseball and took the ball outside.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Sonic asked the team once outside.

"I do." Sly said, causing the others to look at him. "What? My mom made me take it for good luck."

"Well, thank you, Sly's mom." Sonic said, tearing the ball out of the box.

Once the ball was out of the box, Sonic borrowed Sly's pen and wrote, 'Son Goku' on the ball.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked the hedgehog.

"Buying us some time." Sonic replied, finishing writing on the ball. Then, he put the ball in the fox's hand and said, "Put this where the Son Goku ball was at."

"Wouldn't my mom notice that something's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Not as long as you put there before your mom finds out." Sonic explained.

Understanding this, Tails ran off.

* * *

Tails had returned home and sneaked pass his mother again, entering the room, where he took the autographed baseball. He had placed the replica ball, when he heard his mother's voice.

"You know that your father doesn't like you playing with his things without his permission."

This statement startled the two-tailed fox, who turned around and saw his mother at the door.

"Hi, mom." Tails greeted causally.

Krystal smiled slyly and said, "Next time, call him before you take a baseball."

Tails was shocked to find out that his mother caught him in the act of taking a baseball, but his fear turned in relief when his mother said, "The baseball looks good from being played around a bit."

"Yeah." The fox played along, hoping not to expose himself of the mistake that he did to his mother.

"Do you know who Son Goku was?" Krystal asked her child.

"No." Tails asked, being somewhat honest.

"Son Goku was the best baseball player. He signed that ball and gave it to Krillin's father, and maybe he'll give it to you someday."

"Neat!" Tails said to his mother; his smile covered the embarrassment that he felt.

_"That was some of the salt that was rubbed into the wound; my mom, a grown up vixen, knew who Son Goku was. Great."_


	11. Chapter 11

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Ball or Bust!

"_Things started primitive."_

The team had found a broken broomstick and tried to use that to roll the ball to them.

"This is a good idea!" Naruto said, "I'm glad that I thought of it."

The blonde haired boy smiled as the ball rolled to the boys.

"It's working!" Naruto bragged.

Then, the beast bit into the stick and held on to it, while Naruto tired to pulled the stick back to him, which happened, but with it's damages: a chewed up end of a broomstick.

Naruto was shocked as Sonic stepped up to the boy and said, "Remember: that was your idea."

* * *

The Asakura twins, Yoh and Zeke, used a pan, which multiple metal extensions to get the ball.

"Ready, Yoh?"

"Ready, Zeke."

The twins slowly held the pan up until the pan covered the ball. With that done, Yoh and Zeke started pulling the ball to themselves.

"All right!" The twins said.

But the beast bit the panhandle and pulled it from the twins.

"What?" Yoh asked.

"How?" Zeke exclaimed.

Then, the pan, which was crushed and bended, flew out of its territory and into the sandlot. The twins ran to the pan.

"The beast is smarter than it looks." Zeke said.

"Yeah." Yoh agreed.

* * *

In the tree house, the team, with the exception of Crash, Ranma, and Trunks, were thinking about a new plan.

"Hey!" Tails said, "Why don't we go to the door and ask for the ball back?"

"Because," Sly replied, "Shepherd is the meanest old man that ever lived."

"Sorry, Tails." Yoh said, and then Zeke added, "It's a good idea, just not with Shepherd."

"But I wonder about if the 'story' is true." Naruto said, looking at Sly.

"That's what I heard from my mom." The raccoon said, defending himself.

"We're back!" Crash's voice yelled to the team.

* * *

The team had a vacuum hose with a catcher's glove and connected with three vacuums.

"Ready?" Sonic whispered to Trunks.

"All ready." The boy replied.

"Start Vac 1!" The hedgehog announced.

Trunks turned to Zeke and said, "Start Vac 1!"

Zeke turned to Naruto.

"Start Vac 1!"

Naruto to Ranma.

"Start Vac 1!"

Ranma stuck his head into the room where the vacuums were in and shouted to Tails, Yoh, and Crash, "Start Vac 1!"

"Starting Vac 1…" Tails started, and Crash added, "Now!"

The two tailed fox switched on the first vacuum.

The hose was above the ball, sucking up air, while Sly watched this.

The raccoon yelled at Sonic.

"Vac 1 isn't doing the job!"

"Right!" Sonic yelled. Then, he turned to Trunks again.

"Start Vac 2!"

Trunks, Zeke, Naruto, and Ranma yelled to Crash and Tails to start the second vacuum.

"Starting Vac 2…Now!" Yoh yelled as he turned on the vacuum.

The hose was sucking up more air, but it still could not get the baseball.

"Sonic!" Sly yelled, "We need more power!"

"Right!" The hedgehog agreed.

Through the chain of command, Crash started the third vacuum.

"Vac 3 on!"

The hose sucked the air harder and managed to get the ball into the glove.

"It's in!" Sly yelled.

The team cheered, but the beast had other plans; it ran to the hose and bit it, sealing off the air, which kept the ball in the glove.

"Oh, no!" The raccoon yelled, "The beast pinched the hose!"

The boys, however, were too busy celebrating to even hear Sly, until Tails heard a strange noise from the three vacuums.

"Something's wrong!" The fox yelled over the vacuums.

"What!" Yoh and Crash asked loudly.

Crash ran out and saw Sly, who yelled, "The beast bit the hose, and now the hose is pinched!"

Crash was horrified by this and started yelling.

"The hose is clogged!"

Hearing this, Tails and Yoh ran out of the room and jumped out of the tree house to the ground of the sandlot.

The others outside heard Crash as well and all jumped out of the tree house and Sly ran out the farthest of any of the teammates.

Members of the sandlot team had one word in their minds and mouths.

"Run!"

Then, the tree house exploded with dust coming out pf every window.

Seeing this, Zeke said, "We really need a better plan."

"Yeah." Yoh agreed.

* * *

Then, the next plan was simple: Using the pulley system, the team was going to lower Crash to the yard to get the ball.

"Ready?" Sonic asked the bandicoot.

"Ready." Crash replied.

The team lowed Crash into the yard, while Sly spied to see if the beast was awake.

Crash was close to the ground and he saw the ball. He picked it up and was disgusted at the ball's condition.

* * *

"All right!" Sly told the team, "Just pull him up."

The friends cheered before they heard Crash screaming.

* * *

Crash was face-to-face with the beast, which is frightening to anyone in Crash's position.

"HELLLLLP!"

* * *

The team gathered together and started pulling Crash out of the yard, which they quickly pulled the bandicoot out quickly and placed him on solid ground again.

"Crash, are you okay?" Tails asked the bandicoot in the fetal position.

Crash responded by sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Poor Crash." Sonic said, concerned about his teammate.

"No kidding." Trucks agreed.

* * *

"_Then, I got every piece of my sets, and it became science against nature."_

The boys had helped build a small catapult and a special bridge to get the catapult to the yard of the beast.

"It's clear!"

Sly was the watch out, and he saw that the beast was not looking at the ball,

"Good!" Tails said before he and Crash lowered the bridge.

The bridge's end barely touched the ground before the catapult was lowered on the bridge.

"Slowly." Sly warned.

"Right!" Tails replied, as he slowed the catapult down, via controls.

Watching this was the other members of the team.

The catapult had reached the ground, and was inching towards the ball. When it was close enough, Sly said, "Open catapult."

"Open catapult." Tails repeated as he flipped the switch to open the catapult.

The catapult opened and inched forward until the ball was between the opened halves of the catapult.

"Close catapult." Sly said.

Tails did not repeat the raccoon this time, but he flipped the switch again to close the catapult.

"We're gonna get it." Sonic whispered to himself.

Then, the team heard movement from the beast.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Sly yelled at Tails.

Tails pushed on a button, which released the catapult's restraint, and the ball flew.

"I got it!" Sonic yelled in excitement, but that was not to be.

The beast jumped into the air and to Sonic's point of view, ate the ball whole, shocking Sonic greatly.

"Help!" Tails yelled as the beast went to the bridge and destroyed it using its teeth to rip it apart.

* * *

The boys walked out of the sandlot with their heads low out of shame for failing to save the ball from the beast.

"_I thought my life was over. When I was given the chance to be the man of the house, when Krillin was gone, I go and throw a priceless piece history into the jaws of a monster. Great."_


	12. Chapter 12

The Sandlot

* * *

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Twelve: The Dream

_"That night, I had a dream that a giant baseball signed by Son Goku fell from the sky and drove me into the ground like a heavy hammer drives a railroad spike. I didn't know what that meant. Sonic had a dream too, and it did him better than my dream did for me."_

Sonic was asleep as his bedroom started shaking.

"Hey," The hedgehog asked, "what's happening?"

The walls shook causing pictures to fall off, and the floor shook causing objects to rattle off of the chest of drawers and the nightstand.

"Whoa!"

Then, a strange noise entered his ears: a crowd's cheers.

"Now, that's weird." Sonic said.

Then, a ghostly form appeared in front of the hedgehog.

"It's nothing you should be worried about." The form said as it took the shape of someone Sonic has heard about for most of his young life.

"You're Son Goku!" Sonic announced loudly.

The man was very tall, had spiky black hair, somewhat tan skin, had muscles showing, and a kind grin on his face.

"That's me." Son Goku winked at Sonic.

"Wow!" Sonic said in awe, "I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"I know." The legend said, "That's why I'm here."

"Huh?" The hedgehog asked.

"There's a baseball with my name on it in a back yard, and you want it back for your friend." Son Goku said.

"Yeah…" Sonic said, very unsure how to explain to his hero that it was impossible to get the ball back.

"Why can't you get it?" The hedgehog's hero asked.

"There's a monster back there, who has eaten a kid already!" Sonic replied.

"Really?" Son Goku cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sonic answered meekly.

Son Goku gave out a small laugh before he spoke.

"You don't understand what's in front of you."

"Huh?" The young hedgehog looked at his hero.

"Remember when you knocked the guts out of that baseball?" The man asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah?"

"That should tell ya something." The legend said, "You see, it's very rare that anyone to take a chance, although most don't take it, because they're either too scared or they never see it."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"That's right." Son Goku confirmed.

Then, the legend started to blur.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled.

Son Goku disappeared, but he spoke the last words before Sonic woke up.

"There are heroes and legends; heroes are remembered, but legends never really die. If you follow your heart, you can never go wrong."

* * *

It was the next morning at the home of Tails, who was asleep in his room, when a rapping noise was heard from the window.

"What?" The fox quickly woke up, despite that he was tried from his lack of sleep.

"Tails!"

The fox turned to the window and saw Sonic and quickly opened the window.

"Tails, get dressed!" Sonic yelled.

Then, the hedgehog dashed off, with Tails yelling at him.

"Hey, I need to get dressed!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Retrieval.

"_At the sandlot, Sonic revealed his secret weapon."_

The team was standing Sonic, trying to convince him not to hop the fence.

"Don't do it." Yoh and Zeke begged.

"Yeah." Trucks agreed.

"Don't go." Sly said.

"Yeah! You'll be eaten!" Crash whined.

Ranma and Naruto nodded in agreement with Crash.

Tails stepped forward and said, "I have to the one to hop the fence."

Sonic turned to the fox and gave him a reply.

"I have to do this."

Then, he pulled out a pair of new shoes.

'_High-tops: shoes that could make a kid run faster and jump higher.'_

The hedgehog took off his old shoes and placed the new shoes on. Then, he placed the old shoes into the shoebox that he brought the high-tops in.

"This is it." Sonic said.

The team made one more attempt to change Sonic's mind, yet it was in vain.

"I really have to do this." The hedgehog said one last time before he started climbing the fence with the words, 'Heroes are remembered, but legends never really die', in his mind.

Once on the other side of the fence, Sonic heard something hocking up and then he saw the baseball that the Beast swallowed the other day. Then, the beast appeared from the doghouse. Their eyes locked, and the hedgehog and the dog-beast were in a standoff. Sonic's hand twitched as the beast barked at the hedgehog.

Then, Sonic dashed to the ball, grabbed it, and turned back to hop the fence. Once back at the sandlot, the hedgehog received praise filled with awe.

"That was so cool!" Tails announced the loudest.

Sonic heard something over the praises of his teammates. He turned around and saw something that make curse out, "Oh, shit!" before he ran off.

The group was confused about the hedgehog's behivor for a few moments, until the Beast ran passed the team, scaring the team.

"Whoa!" The boys exclaimed, but then they realized that the Beast was after Sonic!

"After them!" Sly announced, trying up leadership of the team.

The others obeyed and followed the raccoon.

* * *

Sonic ran down the alley as the Beast nipped at his heels.

"This guy's quick!" The hedgehog said between pants.

* * *

Meanwhile at the local pool, Carmelita was looking out for drowning swimmers, while she saw a large dog running towards the pool.

"What the!" The fox exclaimed before she saw Sonic running towards the pool.

Carmelita jumped off the lifeguard's post and went to the locked gate where Sonic and the Beast were heading, and unlocked and opened it.

"Move out of the way!" The vixen yelled at the sunbathers and swimmers.

A second later, Sonic and the Beast ran passed the lifeguard.

"Move it!" Sonic yelled.

The people ran out of the way of the Beast; mothers and fathers picked up young children, sunbathers leave their towels and belongings as they ran off. Sonic dodged any stragglers with the Beast knocking some of them down until Sonic ran out of the pool area. A few seconds after Sonic and the Beast left, the team entered at the pool area and saw what happened.

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed.

"This looks bad." Crash agreed.

"Yeah." Tails said.

* * *

At the founder's day luncheon, Sonic ran on tabletops, dodged people, and even slid under the cake that was nearly destroyed by the Beast.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the mess.

"Sonic's been here for sure." Yoh said.

"Follow that mess!" Zeke yelled to the team.

* * *

Then, Sonic ran through a small building that was showing an old werewolf movie, causing great chaos.

The team appeared after the destruction of the building, hearing the chaos inside.

"Is there anyway to keep up with them?" Crash asked.

Then, Sonic ran to the team, yelling, "Go to the sandlot!"

The hedgehog dashed passed the team with the Beast chasing after them.

"I know a shortcut!" Sly announced, "Follow me."

The team obeyed and followed the raccoon.

* * *

The team returned to the sandlot, but Sonic and the Beast were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Sonic?" Tails asked the team.

The other shrugged their shoulders, when they heard barking.

"The Beast!" The team yelled out to each other.

Then, the boys saw Sonic running into the sandlot.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he saw his friend's jersey get bitten and ripped by the Beast.

The hedgehog continued to run, and so did the Beast, which allowed the piece of the jersey that he bit off to fall out of its mouth.

"Run faster!" Sly yelled.

Trunks covered the raccoon's mouth to help Sonic by keeping the raccoon quiet.

The hedgehog hopped the metal fence again with the Beast right after him. He turned around and saw that the fence was falling into the yard.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted.

But the metal fence fell onto the Beast with a loud crash. There was silence; none of the boys would make a noise.

Then, a noise destroyed the deafening silence, and Tails was the first one to react by running to metal fence, where the Beast was under.

"Help me!" The two-tailed fox yelled to his teammates, "He's hurt!"

Sonic was the first to help his friend free the Beast. Seeing this, the others ran to help Tails and Sonic, which helped.

Tails opened his eyes and saw the face of the Beast, which was not the face of a gorilla-dog monster, but of a Rottweiler, which gave Tails a loving and grateful lick in the face, leaving saliva on the fox's fur.

"Tails, be careful!" Sly yelled, "He's tasting you!"

"I don't think he is." Tails said.

"What are you talking about?" Crash asked.

"I think he's just lonely." The fox replied.

"I think Tails is right." Sonic said, "Look at the yard."

The team looked and saw that it was completely devoid of life of any kind.

"Talk about depressing." Trunks said, seeing the yard.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed.

The twins were shocked as well to see the yard.

Then, the dog pulled on Tails, who asked, "What is it?"

The dog barked and ran off.

"What's going on?" Yoh asked, as his twin, Zeke, shrugged his shoulders.

Tails followed the dog with Sonic and Sly right behind him.

"Don't go!" Sly yelled, still convinced that the dog would eat them.

Then, the team followed their teammates and the dog to a treasure trove of baseballs.

"Wow!" Trunks said in awe.

"You can say that again." Ranma agreed.

"We can play forever!" Crash announced.

"Yeah!" The twins agreed with the bandicoot.

"But before that," announced Sonic, "I have one more thing to do."

The team knew what it was: telling Shepherd that his dog got out.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Owner of the Beast.

Sonic and Tails went to the back door of Shepherd's house with the dog between them, while the team stood behind and away from them.

"This isn't a good idea." Sly voiced his concern and doubt, "We should leave."

No one listened as they watched Sonic and Tails knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" A man's voice rang out from the house.

Sly stiffed his body, but not his mouth.

"We're dead!"

Yet again, none of his teammates listened to him as they saw the door open, revealing Shepherd, a man in his forties with gray-white hair wearing a white coat brown pants and black shoes. The team saw that the man was blind when they saw his eyes, which were all white.

"Who's there?" The man asked, not looking at the fox and the hedgehog.

Sonic tried to speak, but he did not have the words, so Tails answered.

"Your dog got out, and we got him back from ya."

"How in the world did he escape?" The man asked.

Sonic answered this time.

"We threw a ball over the fence, and we've been trying to get it back."

"So," announced Shepherd, "you're the one's making all of that noise."

"Yeah..." Tails admitted, as Sonic gave the chewed-up ball to the old man.

Shepherd took the ball, smelled it, and 'looked' at the boys before saying, "No one had outran Scout before, but why didn't you come to my door to get your ball; I would have gotten for you and you saved you and your friends some time and energy?"

Sonic and Tails were dumbfounded by the question, while Sly received some nasty glares from the other six teammates, who recalled that Sly was the one that said not to go to Shepherd's door.

"Sly..." Trunks growled at the raccoon.

"Wait a minute!" Sly yelled before running off into the sandlot with his team right behind him.

"Get back here, ya striped weasel!" Ranma yelled, while chasing the raccoon.

"I swear that's what I hear!" Sly announced, still running from his outraged teammates.

"Get back here!" The twins yelled at the raccoon.

"I'm not that crazy!" Sly yelled.

"Could've fooled us!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah," agreed Crash, "but you're dumb enough to believe rumors!"

"Help!" Sly yelled.

Tails and Sonic saw the chase scene and were shocked at the team's reaction, while Shepherd laughed out.

"Come on in." Shepherd said, motioning the boys to enter his home.

The friends entered the house without another word, leaving Sly to pay the price for believing rumors and gossip.

In the house, the boys saw the collection of baseball items, which impressed Sonic and Tails, when they entered a trophy room.

"Please, sit down." Shepherd offered, which the friends accepted by sitting in the chairs.

"Thanks." Tails said.

Shepherd 'examined' the ball as Sonic said, "That ball was signed by Son Goku."

"Oh, really?" The older man said, seemingly interested in the ball's history. Then, he took a dirty-looking ball and gave it to Tails.

"It really is signed by Son Goku." Tails said, thinking that Shepherd did not believe Sonic.

"So is that one." Shepherd replied with a grin.

Sonic gasped out, "He's right! Look!"

Tails looked and saw many names that were famous, and then he noticed a name: William Shepherd.

"Shepherd?" The fox asked out loud.

"That's me." The blind man smiled.

"You played baseball?" Sonic asked the older man.

"Yes, I did." Shepherd replied.

"Before you lost your sight?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." The man said, "I would have broken his batting record, if a fast ball hadn't hit me in the eyes."

"Ow!" The boys exclaimed, knowing that getting hit by a baseball is painful.

"Yeah." Shepherd said.

"You're just going to give this to us?" Sonic asked.

"Under two conditions." The man said.

"Conditions?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Shepherd answered, "One is that I keep the Son Goku ball."

"And the other?" Sonic asked this time.

"You two come here and talk some baseball with me, and I'll call it an even trade."

"All right." Tails grinned.

Sonic smiled and said, "Thanks."

Then, the boys got up to leave.

"Why?" The hedgehog asked.

"Because that Tails 'threw away' the ball, he might as well be dead where he stands." Shepherd announced.

The fox's face turned pale as the old man made the statement.

"Let's go." Sonic said pulling his pal out of the house.

As the boys left, Scout went to his owner, who petted him.

"They're good boys, aren't they?" The owner of the 'beast' asked his pet.

The dog barked in agreement as he heard the back door open and close.


	15. Chapter 15

The Sandlot

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: 'The Fastest Thing Alive'.

Krillin held an old baseball as Tails spoke to him.

_"At the end of that week, Krillin came home, and I told him what I did. He was furious at me for taking his baseball, but he calmed down after I gave him the Murder's Row ball. So, I got grounded for a week, which made me feel better."_

Krystal appeared and told her family that dinner was ready. Hungry, both males followed the blue vixen into the house.

* * *

After being grounded for a week, Tails returned to the sandlot and played with the boys.

_"I spent many more summers with the team throughout middle school and two years of high school. When one member would move away, we never replaced him; we just kept playing, like as if he was still here. I've kept track of the guys over the years."_

Trunks threw the ball, and Sonic hit the ball sending flying to center field. The ball flew to Ranma.

_"Ranma went to China to train with his dad, and then he got married to a tomboy named Akane Tendo."_

Ranma threw the ball to Crash.

_"Crash...well...he disappeared a few years later, and no one has heard from him."_

The bandicoot threw the ball to Yoh, who caught and threw the ball to his twin.

_"Yoh and Zeke got into a fight over a girl named Anna, and they've been fighting since then. I talk to them, but I haven't told either twin that I'm still talking to the other twin."_

Zeke sent the ball flying to Sly, who caught it.

_"Sly married Carmelita Fox, and now they own the drugstore in town."_

The raccoon threw the ball to Trunks.

_"Trunks made it to the major leagues, but now he coaches his son's little league team, the Big Bangs."_

The pitcher sent the ball to Naruto. The blonde boy caught it and smiled.

_"Naruto became a world-class fighter, known as the Great Hokage."_

Naruto returned the ball to Trunks, who threw a 'Big Bang' to Sonic. The hedgehog hit the ball. The ball flew so high Tails could not catch it. Scout came out of his yard and caught the ball with his mouth.

"Scout!" The boys shouted at the dog.

_"Scout lived to be a hundred and ninety-nine years old in dog years."_

The rottweiler ran up to Tails, who took the ball from the dog. The fox threw the ball to Trunks, who caught and threw the ball to Sonic. The hedgehog hit the ball again with the bat, and the baseball flew right into Tails's glove.

"Good catch, Tails!" Sly praised the two-tailed fox.

_"I was the last one to leave the neighborhood. When, I left, the sandlot was still there, and so was Sonic. Sonic, after pickling the beast, was given the nickname, 'The Fastest Thing Alive', or FTA for short, and the name stuck on him for the rest of his life."_

* * *

In present time, Tails, now matured onto adulthood, was in the announcement booth as he talked about the game of the Mobius Fighters against the Eggland Badnicks.

"It's the bottom of the ninth, and it looks bad for the Fighters." The fully grown fox announced, "It makes you wonder if the FTA has something up his sleeve."

The fox watched the players on the field, mainly the player on third base, who was a blue hedgehog.

"Come on..." Tails barely voiced out.

Then, as if hearing the fox, the hedgehog ran for home base!

"HE'S GOING!" Tails shouted out as he watched the player's dash.

The opponents saw the hedgehog's run, but the picther noticed this later than his teammates. Then, the pitcher threw the ball to the catcher, but the hedgehog was at home base, adding a point to his team's score. Everyone, who were teammates and fans of the Mobius Fighters, rejoiced at the run, knowing the Eggland Badnicks cannot score another point. Tails was also rejoicing.

"HE STOLE HOME! HE STOLE HOME!" The two-tailed fox yelled in happiness as he gave high-fives to his co-workers, "HE'S SAFE!"

Then, Tails noticed something on the field: the hedgehog was waving at him. The fox waved back at the hedgehog, who was Sonic the Hedgehog. As the two friends exchanged unseen smiles, Tails recalled that first summer yet again.

The End


End file.
